


Obsessed

by ancslove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Deepthroat, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Wall Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: An obsessed admirer stalks and rapes Veronica.





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/gifts).



She always took the same path home, after cheer practice. Erik had been watching her for some time now. She was a breath of fresh air in the small town. Sophisticated, worldly, sharp-tongued, and undeniably beautiful. His little brother had raved for weeks about her, and finally dragged him to a football game to watch her cheer. The high school uniforms were not nearly revealing enough for his mature tastes, but he could instantly see the girl’s appeal. Erik wanted her, and he always got what he wanted.

Erik watched from the shadows as Veronica strode toward the narrow alley. Her short, designer skirt swished around her thighs, her head held high. She projected a cool confidence, older than her years, that enthralled him. He wanted to confront that confidence, take it, and see it break. He wanted to see her turn from self-assured young woman to wrecked and conquered slave. Erik knew that she would be his greatest prize.

Veronica passed by him, blissfully unaware that her life would change in the next few seconds. Erik watched her pass, and then struck. Grabbing her long, dark hair, he yanked her backward. His other hand clapped over her mouth in time to stifle her shocked scream. He shoved the startled girl against the alley wall, and pinned her in place. She was more angry right now than afraid, eyes bright with indignation, and Erik looked forward to watching that fear seep in.

“Quiet, bitch!” Erik demanded, tightening the hand gagging her, to make his point. “Little Miss Rich Girl, strutting around without a care in the world.”

Veronica’s eyes widened, and she tried to shake her head. Erik smiled. News of Hiram Lodge’s disgrace had travelled almost as fast as news of Veronica’s allure. But Erik wasn’t interested in the details, only in keeping his new victim off-balance and angry. He stared down at her, enjoying the way her eyes shone and her chest heaved. Pressing against her, he forced her legs apart and used his own weight to hold her against the wall, while his free hand reached down to hike up her skirt. Veronica mewled into his palm, trying to kick and wriggle free, but he easily outmatched her in height and weight. Erik ground his erection into the girl, letting her feel the results of her writhing.

“Yes, keep struggling, girl. Get me harder!” He ripped away her underwear and pocketed the delicate scrap of lacy fabric, then freed his own hardness. Veronica tried to scream, her struggles intensifying. She was beyond beautiful in her outrage and distress, and Erik bent down to lick her cheek, catching the first few tears on his tongue. Delicious. He mouthed across her cheeks, nose, forehead, then removed his hand and captured her lips with his. His hands were now free to roam her body, exploring the young body that now belonged utterly to him. He held her still and kissed and groped her, plundering her warm mouth with his tongue, squeezing handfuls of her round, young tits, rubbing his hard cock against her bared thighs.  Finally, he broke the kiss to look at his prize.

“You can scream if you like. Maybe someone will come save you. But before they do, I’ll already be inside you. Scream, girl! Let the entire town come and see you get fucked against a wall like a cheap whore.”

Erik knew she wouldn’t. He knew her type. Snotty rich princesses like her would never bear the humiliation. And this one, by all accounts, was actively seeking to maintain a lower, softer profile. Veronica gasped for breath, mouth red and wet from their forced kiss, but she didn’t scream. Erik smiled in triumph.

“Good girl. Do as I say, and you’ll be home by midnight, with none the wiser.” The lie came easily. He had no intention of releasing his slave.

Kissing her again, he hitched her legs wide. Erik thrust forward, stabbing up into the girl’s tight heat. He enjoyed the play of shock, horror, and pain over Veronica’s features as she visibly bit back a scream. He found his rhythm, quick and rough, consumed in his own pleasure and her pain. His tongue raped her mouth in a cruel imitation of his cock inside her body, swallowing her cries. At last, Erik felt his climax build, just as he felt Veronica weaken. Her struggles and moans were minimal now, and it was easy to grip her throat and squeeze. Erik thrust and squeezed, watching Veronica choke for breath. The spasms of her oxygen-starved body gripped his cock, and he came inside her as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Erik had his prize secured. The cottage was isolated from prying eyes, the basement well insulated. He looked over his captive. Veronica lay unconscious on the bed he’d set up, wrists bound tightly to the corners. Erik licked his lips, savoring his victory. Soon she’d awaken, and he would have the pleasure of fully unwrapping his present.

“Ready to rouse Sleeping Beauty?” he asked. Three other men, his most trusted friends, stood around the bed, eager to share his conquest. Leaning down, Erik slapped Veronica hard across her face. His friends repeated the gesture, taking turns to rain blows down on the girl until she stirred.

Veronica regained consciousness with a groan, and Erik relished the shock and outrage as she took in her surroundings. The girl was quick, he’d give her that.

“No! You promised you’d let me go! I did as you said, now let me go, asshole!”

“You really believed a rapist in a dark alley?” Erik sneered. “You’re more stupid than I realized.”

“I’m stupid? Do you have any idea who I am? You got your fuck, bastard, but I swear I’ll bury you if you touch me again.”

Veronica tugged at her restraints and kicked out, but her movements only served to ruck her skirt further up her legs. Fingerprint bruises were already turning purple around her thighs. “ _Why?!”_

“Eventually, you’re going to make me a lot of money, whore. Right now, my friends get you for free. So scream, if you like. This time, no one who hears will care.”

Veronica screamed and fought as Erik and his gang descended on her. Rough hands made short work of her dress, ripping up the skirt, pulling down the shoulders, and tearing open the bodice. Erik tore away her bra, and his eyes feasted hungrily on her bared breasts. Swooping down, he attacked the mounds of flesh with his mouth, biting and sucking deep bruises. He mouthed one tit, and pinched and played with the other’s nipple. She was his now, her body his new toy.

Two of his friends captured her legs, taking the opportunity to molest and bite her thighs, and Erik laughed as he mounted her again. For the second time, he took her. With her legs bent back to her shoulders, doubling her in half, he was able to thrust deeper than before. Veronica cursed at him in between her sobs. His friends slapped her breasts and laughed as they watched Erik fuck her.

_“Pound her good, man!”_

_“Tear the bitch up!”_

_“Teach the schoolgirl how to serve a real man!”_

One of them, a big brute named Jared, climbed onto the bed and straddled Veronica’s shoulders.

“Open your mouth, cunt. Suck me off.”

Veronica refused, clamping her lips together and thrashing her head to escape the hard cock in her face. Jared seized a handful of her dark hair and slapped his cock back and forth across her cheeks. The beaten girl cringed away in disgust. Jared’s grip shifted to squeeze her jaw, forcing her mouth open. His cock was thick and heavy, as it shoved forward to hit the back of her mouth. Erik smothered his face in her breasts and sped up his thrusts as he listened to her wet gagging. He sucked and chewed her nipples while he climaxed deep inside her. Pulling out, he let another man take his place, and moved to the top of the bed.

Veronica was gorgeous in her distress, her lips stretched obscenely around Jared’s thick shaft, and her eyes sparkling with tears. He could see her throat distort and bulge as Jared fucked her face, lodging himself balls deep with every thrust. Between her legs, Erik’s first replacement Russ came with a grunt (he was always a quick fucker, Erik tsked to himself), and the next man, Brock, stepped forward. He sneered at the sloppy, abused opening, and forced Veronica’s legs higher, lifting her hips off the bed. Erik grinned in anticipation. Brock forced himself into the captive girl’s tight ass, and Veronica’s high-pitched screams rang out around the shaft still plugging her mouth. Veronica trembled and thrashed, as she struggled to swallow Jared’s dick and cope with the new violation of her ass. Finally, Jared shoved his entire length down Veronica’s throat, and came. Veronica choked and sputtered, semen bubbling from her lips as she heaved. Brock pounded into her, taking the opportunity of her freed mouth to see how loudly she could scream. The guys cheered him on, until he finally came.

 

* * *

 

They still weren’t finished. Erik released Veronica’s wrists. She was too weakened and injured to escape now. Her hands rose feebly to protect herself, and the guys laughed, playfully grabbing them and rubbing against her soft palms. Erik stared at her, marveling that such beauty was his.

“Please,” she whispered, all traces of her ice queen demeanor gone. “You’ve done what you wanted, please just let me go.”

“Shh, sweetheart, did you forget so soon? You’re all mine now, you’ll make me rich and famous in this backwater town. It’ll be just like your big city life, right? Fucking and sucking, only this time you’ll be doing it on my command. Ready for Round Three? We’re going to take you around the world, fucktoy. But first, I’m gonna take those tits for a ride.”

Erik straddled her chest and spat down on her tits. He slipped his cock in the valley of her breasts, and pressed the full globes of flesh together around his shaft. The channel he formed was warm and slippery, and Veronica’s horrified face made it even sweeter. He rode her tits for several long minutes, and then dismounted, high-fiving his friends. Jared jumped on her chest and took his place, while Erik moved further down and took her ass. She felt hot and velvety, slightly slick with Brock’s spend. Jared’s rutting away on her chest stole her breath away, and Erik delighted in her soft moans. On either side, Russ and Brock wrapped her hands around their cocks, forcing her to jerk them to hardness. Erik and Jared spilled together, one deep inside her bowels and one all over her breasts and face. Veronica wailed, a beautiful sound of feminine humiliation and pain.

They gathered her up, and Russ slipped underneath her, guiding her pussy onto his erection. He pulled Veronica down on top of him, back to chest, one hand reaching around her to stroke and fondle her flat stomach. His mouth latched onto her neck, biting at the soft flesh. Brock climbed on top of them both to claim her tits. Jared, already hard again, began to force his way into her ass. His girth drew more delicious screams from the abused girl, and Erik looked forward to feeling her throat vibrate around his length. He shoved his hips against her face and thrust inside her open mouth. Her screams felt incredible and the wet heat of her mouth quickly brought him to hardness again.

“How do you feel, whore? Used as a rapetoy for four men at once? Did you ever believe you could service four at one go? Don’t worry, whore, you’ll get a far more thorough sex education than even your fancy city school could provide. I bet your teachers will pay good money to have you as their own toy for an hour or two. I bet your friends’ dads can’t wait to fill your mouth and shoot onto your tits.”

He looked down at her reddened face. Tears had sprung to her eyes again, whether from all her holes being forced open or from his threats, he couldn’t tell. She gagged again and again as he held her head still and thrust in and out of her throat. Erik enjoyed playing with her, holding himself deep inside her throat and watching her eyes bulge as he blocked her airway, pulling back each time as her eyes began to dim.

This round was more leisurely than the last ones. The guys took their time, rocking and rutting into the poor girl’s body, switching places when they felt themselves ready to come. Veronica was the perfect fucktoy. She sobbed prettily as they slapped, groped, manhandled, and fucked her endlessly. She grimaced in disgust as cocks which had just been deep in her ass were forced into her mouth. And, throughout her entire degradation, she still flinched when they called her _whore_ , _slave_ , and _rapemeat_. Erik couldn’t wait to set up his video equipment to film the next rounds.

At last, the men were all sated. Erik passed around bottles of beer, and relaxed as his friends congratulated him on his beautiful new slave. Veronica lay, curled up on the bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. Semen dripped down her sexy legs and spilled from her slack mouth. Erik smiled, thinking of all the fun still to come with his captive. Eventually, he will come across a new obsession. When that day came, he would probably sell Veronica on. But for now, he would enjoy her thoroughly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pleasure to write for you, and I hope you enjoyed your gift!


End file.
